1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoacoustic sensor.
2. Related Art
Measurement of a measurement object by detecting photoacoustic waves has conventionally been known (refer to the following Patent Document 4, for example).
On this occasion, it is sometimes necessary to calibrate a photoacoustic sensor for detecting the photoacoustic wave. The photoacoustic sensor can be calibrated by irradiating light on a phantom including a target (it is assumed that an absorption characteristic of the light is known), detecting a photoacoustic wave, and comparing a detection result and a known absorption characteristic with each other.